This invention relates generally to a medical imaging system, and more particularly, to a method and system for measuring an alignment of a detector of a medical imaging system.
A medical imaging system generally includes an illuminating source, a beam collimator and a detector. The detector detects a beam coming from illuminating source through the beam collimator. In case the detector is not aligned with the beam, the medical imaging system produces images of degraded quality and may also lead to extra dosage of radiations to a patient. The detector, therefore, is to be aligned with the illuminating beam.
Present techniques provide alignment of the detector as a single unit. However, it is difficult for the present techniques to align field replaceable modules of the detector. Additionally, the present techniques rely on experimentally determined scale factors which are time-consuming and computationally expensive to obtain. Adjustment of the present techniques for more sensitive measurements generally includes using new scaling factors and hence results in additional effort and time.